Episode 7973 (10th October 2012)
Plot Gloria takes a B&B booking from a Mr Carnegie. She explains to Eva that he must be the competition judge. Stella remains none the wiser. Ken tries to convince Deirdre that he and Wendy are history and nothing more but Deirdre's adamant that he must resign from his job. Sally softens towards Michelle and invites her for dinner so that she can and Ryan can patch things up. Michelle's grateful. Kylie's fed-up with her lowly job at the salon and wishes that David had more ambition. Gail points out that Nick's the ambitious one in their family. Ken hands in his resignation. Brian and Wendy do their best to talk him out of it but Ken explains how Deirdre has left him no choice. Nick calls at the café hoping to call a truce, but when he makes patronising comments and likens Roy's Rolls to a greasy spoon, Anna and Mary are affronted and tell him where he can shove his olive branch. Over dinner at Sally's house and with the aid of a "talking stick", Michelle and Ryan finally iron out their differences and he agrees to move back home. Michelle's relieved. Brian has a go at Deirdre for taking away their most valued governor, Ken. Gloria encourages Stella to have the weekend away, knowing that she can rent out Stella's room to Mr Carnegie. Stella's oblivious to her mother's plotting. Deirdre finally relents and tells Ken that he can remain in his job but she'll be watching his every move. Ken promises that she won't regret her decision. As Ryan moves his stuff back home, Tracy calls round and announces that she's pregnant. Michelle's horrified, whilst Ryan is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally realises how much Michelle misses Ryan, and decides to make peace between them; and Deirdre orders Ken to resign from the school's board of governors. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,210,000 viewers (12th place). *No episodes aired on Friday 12th October due to ITV1's coverage of England's football World Cup qualifier with San Marino. Category:2012 episodes